The Marauders
by Speaky
Summary: The first chapter is how the Marauders met and stuff. The rest is how Remus and Sirius fall in love.
1. Finding friends

AN- This is the first chapter, and I um hope people like it. If I can figure out how to get them together, the rest of the story will become slash. Please rate and help me by giving me ideas on how to get them together. (If this seems kinda odd or choppy, it's probly cause I wrote it from 12 am till 2:30 am so I was kinda tired and stuff.)

Disclaimer-none of the characters or names of places are mine they are all J.K. Rowling's. Speaky wishes she was creative enough to create characters and a story.  
  
Eleven year old Remus Lupin had not had any friends since before he had been bitten by a werewolf when he was five years old. He was afraid that if any of his friends found out about him being a werewolf, they would be afraid of him. That was until he met James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew on their first train ride to school.

Remus had found a seat in one of the last empty compartments, on the Hogwarts school train, not wanting to be in contact with anyone, so that they could not find out about his secret. Right before the train started, two tall eleven year olds came hurrying down the train looking in all of the compartments to find room for both of them to sit together. Seeing Remus's nearly empty compartment, they opened the compartment door and the one with the long black hair looked at Remus and asked, "Mind if we sit with you? It is the only compartment with enough room for both of us."

Remus shook his head saying that he did not mind, and the two sat down. 'Just as long as they don't ask much about me,' thought Remus.

"My name is Sirius Black," said the first boy, holding out his hand.

"My name is James Potter," said the boy who had short black hair that never seemed to lie flat, and offered his hand too.

"Remus Lupin," said Remus shaking both boys' hands, noting that Sirius had friendly grey eyes, and James had soft hazel eyes. He realized that he liked both immediately. Remus had shoulder length tawny hair with lighter blond, almost silver, highlights. His eyes were a shimmery gold with silver on the inner rim of the iris. He has always been on the short side, though not as short as the plump, blue watery eyed boy who ran in after a few minutes. He had white blond hair, and was breathing heavily.

"Help... me! He says... he's gonna... hex me!" the boy gasped as he ran to the back of the compartment. Just then the compartment door to the compartment was thrust open by a boy with greasy brown hair holding a wand. All three of the boys who were already in the compartment stepped between the two boys before the greasy haired one could come in.

"Who are you and why does this guy say you are going to hex him?" asked Remus.

"I am Severus Snape, and none of your business. Get out of the way."

"I think not."

"Get out of the way or I will hex you too," the boy growled.

"Get out of the compartment, now," Lupin replied in a more menacing growl than Snape's.

"Make me."

"Alright, I will," Remus muttered something that the other boys didn't understand, and Snape flew across the small hall way and crashed into the wall knocked out for a few minutes. Lupin then closed and locked the compartment. He turned around, and looked at the boy he had just saved. He, Sirius, and James were staring open mouthed at Remus.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin," he said holding out his hand to the boy.

"P-Peter Pettigrew. Th-thank you."

"No problem." For the rest of the trip the four boys talked, joked, and ate candy that they bought from the lady who came around with the cart of sweets. From then on they were friends. All four of them were sorted into Gryffindor house, and stayed in the same dorm. They told each other everything, except for Lupin, who left out that he was a werewolf for fear that his friends would hate him. Every month, he would be taken from the dorm, and put in a tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack by Madam Pomfrey. Eventually Sirius figured it out, and told James and Peter. Contrary to Remus's fears, they all thought it was really cool, and set about trying to become Animagi to run with Remus while he was a werewolf. When they told him they knew, he was afraid that they wouldn't want to be his friends anymore, but was very relieved that they liked him even more than before. From then on, they were closer than ever, though got closer when they finally became Animagi. They were known around the school for all of their tricks, and happened to acquire the name the Marauders.  
  
AN- RATE RATE RATE please! Speaky hopes that the next chapter will be a lot better.


	2. Aww How Cute

AN- Weeeee! I think this is MUCH better than the first chapter. oh ya an my friend, Silvan Wanderer (she has a few stories on here), reminded me to tell you people that the first chapter happened over a couple years. thank you Silvan for your help in some plot boosts (I was having writer's block, so she gave me some sinarios and suggested that I build off of them). hugs

Disclaimer- As much as I hate to admit this, but none of this is mine except the plot, that is mine. huggles the plot

It was the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of sixth year for the marauders, and Remus Lupin was sitting in a compartment alone, just like when he was starting first year. This year though, he was not afraid of other people finding out about him being a werewolf just by sitting with them, but he was saving the rest of the seats for his best friends James, Sirius, and Peter.

Once again, Remus's mind was off in space, and did not notice anyone enter the compartment and sit down next to him.

"Moon!" someone familiar said nearby using Remus's nickname. 'Hmm, lovely voice.' Remus thought to himself, still off in space, and looking out the window, not really seeing the people on the platform.

"Moony!" the someone shouted in his ear. That made Remus come back to earth and look around right into the beautiful grey eyes of Sirius.

"Huh, Wha? Sorry, just thinking." said Remus blushing from embarrassment, and from being so close to his secret crush. He had had a crush on his best friend since fourth year. The truth was that he had been thinking about how hot Sirius was, and wondering if he was any different from when Remus had last seen him. "Aren't you always thinking?" asked an amused Sirius.

Remus smiled and sighed, thinking, 'He's the same charming Sirius he has always been. God he has wonderful eyes.' "Hey Padfoot. How have ya been?"

"As well as I could have been with the horrid family I have." Just then, James and Peter walked into the compartment. "Prongs! Wormtail!" shouted Sirius, "look who I found off in LaLa Land," he said looking at Lupin.

"Isn't it to be expected?" said James laughing, and smiling at Remus, "only joking Moony." Remus smiled a bit and nodded, blushing slightly. He usually did not like being the center of attention.  
Remus, James soon noticed, was being oddly silent. An hour into the ride he took the young werewolf. Out in the hall, so the others couldn't hear, James asked, "What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing."  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
"I-IhaveacrushonSirius," he mumbled.  
"What?"  
"I... I have a crush on Sirius. Please don't tell him," Remus whispered. James stared at him.

"You hate me don't you," Remus mumbled in more of a statement than a question, feeling downcast. James was still staring.

After a minute, during which nothing happened, James exclaimed, "That is so cute!"

"So... y-you don't hate me?"

"Because of that?" Remus nodded. "Of course I don't hate you it would take more than having a crush on our best friend to make me hate you."

Remus sighed and said, "God, I'm so relieved! It's also nice to have said something to someone about it. Just promise me something."

"Yees?"  
  
"Please promise you will never tell Sirius about this."

"I guess I promise."

"Thank you!"

AN- Please R&R! If you review I will give you a cookie!


	3. Detention

AN- Thank you for reviewing, and thank you Silvan for previewing the story before I put it up here. Here's the cookie for reviewing (including the cookie) except the plot is mine. It all (except the cookie which was made by some random person) is owned by J.K. Rowling. huggles the plot

"OK, I said I promise not to tell Sirius your secret, lets get back before we are missed," suggested James.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot that I need to go meet all of the other prefects. Gotta go! I'll come back when the meeting is over," Remus ran down the corridor. James sighed and went back into the compartment trying to think up a reason for being out there so long.

"Hey Prongs! You're back, Finally! What took you so long, and where's Mooney?" inquired Sirius.

"We were thinking up a trick to play on the on the Slytherins. Moony had an appointment with the prefects."

"Again," said an annoyed Sirius. "What's the brilliant trick?"

"We will set up a spell on the Slytherins' plates and dishes so that as soon as the food comes up from the kitchen, they fly up ten feet into the air. though it might need to be an anti-gravity spell on the table set to go off at the same time as the other spell would have gone off," replied James.

Sirius clapped James on the back saying, "Bloody brilliant! Let's set it up tonight to make it happen tomorrow for breakfast."

"I think I will help you prepare the spell, but I think I would like to sleep all night," piped up Peter.

"Alright mate," said Sirius.

"I think that the same would apply to prefect Moony," Suggested James, "though I don't even think he would want to join in on this one."

"Ok, so we don't tell him?"

"Right."

When Remus came in a few minutes later, all three of the other Marauders stopped their planning for a while, and shouted, "Welcome back to the world of the non-prefects!" For the rest of the trip, they chatted about their summers, and just general stuff like that. The start of term feast went well, with nothing going wrong.

After the feast, the three other Marauders made sure that Remus was off talking to other people, and went off into an empty corner in the common room to finish their plans.

After everyone had left the common room, James and Sirius went up to the dorm to make sure Remus was asleep, and then they took the invisibility cloak, put it on, and snuck out of Gryffindor Tower. When they got to the Great Hall, they took off the cloak, James putting it in his pocket, preparing to put the anti-gravity charm on the Slytherin table starting from each end. Neither of them heard Filch, until he had entered the hall and said to his cat, "Well, well, what do we have here? In the Great Hall in the middle of the night? Black, Potter, put those wands away. Follow me. We are going to the headmaster."

They followed Filch all the way up to Dumbledore's office, and then when they were standing in front of him, Filch said, "Lookie who we found wandering around the Great Hall." "Thank you very much Mr. Filch. I can take it from here."

"Very well Headmaster," with that, Filch and his cat turned around and left.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore shaking his head, "I would have thought that by your sixth year, you would have known better than to wander around at night."

"Sorry Sir," both of them mumbled.

"I have no choice, but to take fifteen points each from your house, and give you both detention. Five o'clock tomorrow night," said Dumbledore, "now it is time to go to bed. Good night, and go straight to your dormitory."

They left, and were half way to Gryffindor Tower, when Sirius said, "Prefect Moony won't be happy with us when he finds out about this."

"Moony?! Moony?! What about Lilly? What will she think?" moaned James. Sirius just rolled his eyes thinking 'he's hopeless'.

"Tell me what you were doing last night instead of sleeping that made you loose 30 points," requested an unpleasant Remus. He was taking it much better than Lilly, who had yelled at James when she had found out.

"We were just going to play a harmless joke on the Slytherins. Nothing major," replied Sirius.

That night when they reported to Dumbledore for punishment, he sent them to polish the trophies and plaques.

"Again?" James asked Sirius while they were walking down to the trophy room alone. "There are only a few jobs that they are allowed to give us."

"Ya, I know, but still." After a half hour of silent cleaning, James said, "Hey Padfoot, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, do you like anyone 'That way'?"

"No... yes... sorta."

"What do you mean? No, yes, or sorta?"

"Yes. My Turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Lilly?"

"Um... yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What year is the person you like in?"

"Sixth. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What were you really talking to Moony about on the train?"

"Sorry, but I promised him that I wouldn't tell. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which house is the person you like in?"

"Gryffindor. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you promise not to tell Wormtail and me or just everyone?"

"You and Wormtail. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, yet again."

"Which way do you swing?"

"Left."

"No. Boys or girls? Stop avoiding."

"Uh.......... I guess boys more than girls. Dare or dare?" (AN- I kinda couldn't think of any more questions for Sirius to ask.)

"Hey! Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to kiss Lilly Evans. It doesn't have to be in front of anyone, just kiss her on the lips tomorrow. I will be able to tell if you did or not."

"... Ok, Truth or truth?"

"Err... Truth."

"Do you like Moony 'That way'?"

Sirius didn't answer, he just swore and blushed. Blushing is something that Sirius usually doesn't do.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Damn James, you can't ever tell him I like him!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Man, it actually does feel better not to have a secret from you anymore." For the rest of the detention, they chatted about anything other than Remus. James kept trying to think of how to get them together.

AN-Please R&R! If you do I'll give you hugs! I'll probly have another chapter tomorrow (depending on some stuff).


End file.
